Uncontrollable Consequences
by MapleLionRawr
Summary: Each decision leads to different and unique outcomes. Threads of lives intertwined by these knots made by fate itself. The story starts with the beginning of a journey. Three shinobi. One target. Uchiha Sasuke. NO YAOI


_My understanding on how aggravating it is to see my precious ones grow so fast, knowing that the hands that once needed my support will be the same ones I'll be forced to let go of, is a pain you can't even bear to imagine._

With his long ebony hair tied into a high pony tail and tan complexion shining in contrast with the suns last rays, a middle-aged man sits silently on a wooden chair on the porch as he faces but doesn't see the beautiful sunset that transpires before him. Gripping his sword tighter, he now faces one of the biggest decisions of his existence. Golden eyes flickered with uncertainty and reluctance. Doubt consumed his mind and fear clawed its way into his heart.

The shadow of a teenager slowly emerged from the darkness which was from the inside of his abode, "Akio-sama?"

The young man gracefully stepped forward, frosty short hair with longer bangs that framed his features danced as the wind blew, revealing his handsome pale face. His emerald eyes were downcast, knowing that his master was going through a very critical moment of indecision. He didn't know what would happen in the future but this is the choice that will mold the lives of three young people, including him.

He felt guilty knowing that he was the only one, alongside his master, who has knowledge of this event transpiring. Seeing this strong and noble teacher of his so confused and distraught violently tugged on his heart, knowing that all he can do was to stand by and watch.

A few more moments of silence and a sly smile emerged from his lips.

"A man I admire once said that a pebble in the water makes a ripple effect," he didn't fail to notice the old man cringe in familiarity at those words, "That every action in this world-"

-will bear a consequence," the man named as Akio continued with a small smile, "I'm impressed Ziomi, you still remember the words you thought was impossible to understand as a child."

Ziomi gave a small grin and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Hehe…well I don't look like a clumsy little squirt now, do I?"

"I know," he replied, his tone softening, "Times have changed and people mature."

A moment of silence continued until words that were impossible to stop suddenly overflowed from the student's lips, "You seriously think that _they _can _ever _be mature?!"

Melodious laughter filled the once awkward atmosphere. The moment was a beautiful sight to behold. The bond they shared can be seen to be an agreement, an irrevokable contract they both willingly signed and shared, that can only be broken by either one and never by anyone else.

Now, as laughter died down into poorly hidden chuckles, both eyes locked together in a silent way of understanding only two of them can comprehend, "Ziomi, the trust and responsibility I bestow on your shoulders is incomparable to the height of mountains and depth of seas. More so than the trust equal to giving you the fate of my life's end. Do you accept such a burden?"

Emerald eyes shone with pride, loyalty and twinge of fear, but these dimmed in comparison with the determination they have set for his mission's success, "There would be no higher honor than that of fulfilling the task my master has sent out for me."

With a palm set facing down on his chest he eloquently says, "As long as this heart beats in my chest and my lungs have the ability to take in every breath I can give, I promise that my body will stand to protect what you and I both treasure. Our souls are intertwined and I know that distance is nothing of a hindrance to what destiny plans for all of us."

Nothing can measure how vast Akio's pride was as he sees his student stand erect before him. Gone were the days where in he was called a child.

And now, as he handed him the scroll that gave him permission to lead this operation and responsibility for two unsuspecting children that some might call magnets of disaster, he knew it was a man who stood before him. Fresh and ready for what this world has in store for him outside this house's doors.

"I assume you are familiar to what you may face as soon as you set foot on foreign land?" Akio asked, once warm eyes frozen in a steely narrowed stare, "This isn't day-to-day training where I can stop you before you go through death's door. This is the real life of a trained shinobi. Under my wing, you have no rank. You three are neither genin, chunin nor jounin. In other people's eyes you are rogue nin and with no headband, you are enemies to many."

He paused, seeing Ziomi break into cold sweat. He smirked though, seeing that even as his body naturally told him to shy away and refuse this route he was taking, his face didn't betray him as it remained as stoic as ever, "Do I sense fear young one?"

After a moment of silence, Ziomi slowly nodded his head. An eyebrow rose up and he asked another question, "Are you sure that yyou have the resolve? You didn't even open the scroll yet. I might've sent you out to battle thousands of jounin or massacre a whole family knowing that their terrified faces will forever be imprinted on your conscience."

"I-" he stuttered with a shudder.

"You came to me many years ago asking for such an outcome of your life. Saying that being a ninja was a destiny only I could give you. I refused you multiple times saying that you would regret having walked down this path. In each of those times was an opportunity for you to live a normal life with normal people who don't have to be part of this never-ending cycle of carnage.

"But each of those times you refused, your mind intent on becoming what you are now," the tall man stood and approached his shaking student. Slowly, he unsheathed his sword and swung.

It was deflected by another sword, smaller compared to his, its blade dark as the night and hilt as emerald as his eyes. The handle adorned a golden dragon breathing fire. The origin is unknown, for now.

"You've improved," Akio praised but eventually increased the pressure he had on his sword, making Ziomi grunt with his inadequate strength.

A few seconds and the pressure suddenly disappeared. Before he could even blink his blade was already embedded on the floor and a sword was pressed against his neck.

"But thunder has a long way to go before it could reach lightning."

Ziomi cringed as he felt the blade penetrate his skin. The crimson blood shone in contrast to his pale skin. The skilled swordsman asked, "Now, I ask again, do you or do you not have the resolve to carry on this mission?"

Tears ran down the boy's face, fear and weakness broke through as he confessed, "No! I-I can't do it!"

Akio glared, "I knew you were too much of a coward."

He set down his blade and sheathed his sword as he looked down on his student with pity. Ziomi was crouched down as he sobbed, his face covered with his hands.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew, or else you'd just end up choking."

He turned away, unable to look at the disappointment he raised.

He never expected his student's sword to find its way through his heart.

Ziomi dragged down his blade, penetrating and drawing a large amount of blood from his beloved master. With a dark aura consuming him and his eyes as cold as his voice he said, "Don't you _ever _underestimate the things that I can and will do."

The lifeless body fell to the floor, a puddle of blood pooling beneath it. Ziomi smirked darkly as he stood before his master's corpse.

. . .

"You're such a drama queen."

Ziomi's head turned nonchalantly towards Akio's figure leaning on the wooden post. The "body" beneath Ziomi disappeared, "How did you know that it was a blood kage bunshin?"

"Do I sense fear _young one_? That would be like admitting you were old!" Ziomi chuckled, his smile was brilliant as he continued, "Your one of the most stubborn people I know. Do you think I'd back down because of such a thing? I'm _your _student!"

Akio snorted in recognition, "Of course."

Their act would have been very convincing to others but it was merely something they would usually do to pass the time.

The silence droned on until Akio broke it by saying, "But what I say is true. You will never know who or what you might face and..."

"...I want you to find someone before you open the scroll."

"Who?" Ziomi asked, curiousity on his features as he clutched the scroll that lay inside his pouch.

"His presence is crucial and needed for the battle that lays ahead. You will find his name on the first part of the scroll."

Ziomi gave a curt nod.

Ziomi looked towards the horizon, trees surrounded them and the first appearance of stars had just started, "All I need is you to believe in me."

"Then if that's all that you need," Akio replied as he clasped the broad shoulder of his student, a smile playing on his lips, "The amount I have for you is filled to the brim."

Ziomi looked at him with shock as a teardrop fell from his right eye. He hugged his master with so much passion as his happiness reached it's peak at hearing those words.

That was one event of peace that was hard to shatter.

_Crash!_

"Onee!"

"It wasn't me!"

The two men rolled their eyes as they broke away. Akio started walking towards the entrance as the murmuring got louder until it turned into incoherent sounds, "I'll check if they didn't do something _completely _stupid this time."

Ziomi laughed and waved his master on.

He heard bellowing and running later on and smiled, knowing that they _did _something completely stupid.

He turned away, looking up again towards the skies, marvelling the dark blanket embedded with diamonds.

As he did, he remembered the person they needed to look for and grabbed the scroll hurriedly. He didn't want to read the rest of the scroll so he broke the seal and opened it a considerable amount just to find a name.

His face contorted into confusion as he read it.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

**A/N: Hi! I am MapleLionRawr! By the way Ziomi, Akio and the two idiots that you are yet to be introduced with are my OCs. Don't worry, those four people will be the only OCs (well, so far). \(^w^)/**

**You can review, criticize or whatever. Just be as random as you can. Flames are okay (well, kind of).**

**Tell me what you think about Ziomi and Akio.**


End file.
